The City That Never Sleeps
by FanGirl9890
Summary: Mickey ventures to the Big Apple in hopes to leave behind his past and to start new. He didn't plan on meeting a coffee Batista/ stripper though who changes his life.
1. Chapter 1

New York is where good things are supposed to happen for you. Get a good job, meet your soul mate, start a family. A city where over a million people was born and raised, itching to leave and explore more of what the world has to offer. It's a city where people runaway too, who crave the busy streets, delicious foods and of course the opportunity that the city has to offer. New York is a make or break. Either you succeed or you fail. Mickey Milkovich ran away from the Southside hoping to succeed.

Living on the Southside always broke you. There was no opportunity, no freedom, nothing. All it brought was drunks and assholes. One including Terry Milkovich. He drove Mickey away. After 'that' night, Mickey packed his bags and never looked back. His sister Mandy; the only person who ever really gave a shit about him, begged and begged him to stay and he offered for her to come but she ''couldn't leave dad." He scoffed at her and got on a Greyhound and decided he would never regret the decision to leave his own personal hell.

"Fuck U-Up"

Mickey heard a voice and he looked up from the coffee he was drinking to find a tall Red Headed boy standing in front of his table staring down at Mickey. The Milkovich looked down at his tattooed knuckles and fisted his hands, placing them on his lap to hide his hands under the table.

"Uh." Mickey said awkwardly. The Redhead was wearing an apron around his waist so he figured the kid must have worked at the small café Mickey was currently hiding in. "Yeah."

"What's it supposed to mean?" The stranger asked wiping his hands on a towel and throwing it over his shoulder. Mickey looked at him confused. Wasn't it obvious? "Tattoos are always supposed to have a 'deep meaning' to them, don't they? What's yours?" The waiter finished his sentence.

"I'll uh- fuck u- up." Mickey said slowly. The tattoo was a drunken mistake with his siblings. When Mickey was fourteen and Terry was released from jail, the Milkovich's celebrated by going to the Alibi Room and getting wasted. When Terry finally passed out in an ally way, the kids went to a tattoo parlor and all got different tattoos. Mickey decided he wanted to make a statement.

"Deep." The Redheaded chuckled. "We're closing in like…twenty minutes." He stated and ran the towel around the table was sitting at.

Mickey looked around confused and noticed that he was the only one left sitting in the café. "Shit, what time is it?"

"Ten minutes to one." Mickey blinked at the boy. He lost track of time. Not that he had anywhere to be, but Mickey was sitting there for probably over four hours.

"Right. Sorry, I'll go." Mickey started to stand up but Ian shook his head.

"Nah, man. Officially I gotta close up at one, but stick around if you need too. You've been here for a while. Take your time. I'll get you another coffee before I clean up." Ian smiled at him and started to walk away. The dude must have thought Mickey was homeless or something and felt bad for him.

"Jesus, I have a home you know!" Mickey called after him. "I'm not a bum!"

Ian waved him off and went to get the pot of coffee and topping the mug off with a fresh pot of coffee. "You're not from here, are you?"

"That obvious huh?" Mickey wrapped his hands around the mug to keep himself warm. The boy just smiled. "I'm from Chicago. Not too far, but just far enough." Mickey spoke into his cup then blew into the steam to cool down his drink faster. He was never a fan of hot drinks, but coffee did amazing things to a man when he was feeling down. "You from here?" Mickey looked up.

The Redhead sat down at the table and nodded. "Born and raised." He grinned proud.

"Is it as life changing as it says it is?"

"Naw man, it's just like anywhere else. Just – busier." He laughed. He stood up and walked towards the front door and locked it, turning the "open" sign to "closed". He then walked over to Mickey. "How long have you been in the city for?" He sat back down.

"About a week." Mickey shrugged.

"How's it workin' out for ya?"

Mickey shrugged then sipped his coffee. "I aint dead yet, so that must be a good sign."

The boy chuckled. "Are you here for work? School? Adventure?" he wiggled his eyebrows and Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Adventure, I guess."

"I like that." Ian grinned. I'm getting the 'Nobody tells you what to do" vibe from you."

Mickey's lips tugged into the smile which made the other boy beam with excitement. It took a lot for a person to make Mickey smile. He must be exhausted.

"Right."

"I'm Ian by the way."

"Okay." Mickey stood up and reached into his pockets, putting down a five dollar bill onto the table. "See ya."

"What's your name?" He followed close behind.

"None of your damn business."

He laughed and Mickey rolled his eyes again.

"Don't be a pussy. Just tell me your name."

Mickey turned around and glared at him. "Mickey. Now thank you for the coffee, but I'm going to go now."

"I'll be seeing you around, Mickey." Ian said with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a smug look on his face like he was planning something in his head. Mickey made a face and shook his head.

"Uh-yeah."

Sleeping had always been a difficult task for Mickey. In his house, people hardly ever got a good night's sleep because Terry would always wake them up while he was drunk, asking for something, or bitching about someone. He was loud and a burden to pretty much everyone around him.

He learned to become a light sleeper in case his father came busting into his room with a bat threatening to kill him. It had happened before. More than once. And living in the city, loud and busy as it is, made it impossible for Mickey to fall asleep. He got a couple hours in one night, almost six hours another, but none the night before Thanksgiving. He tossed and turned for hours and finally gave up. He then decided fuck it and go to a bar. Might as well drink till he passes out.

He walked around for a bit and settled with a place called The Eagle. The name made his insides cringe, but he was only there for a drink. He showed the bouncer his ID and he let him in. The music was loud and there was lights flashing all around and it took Mickey less than thirty seconds for him to realize that he had gone into a gay club. Typical.

He felt instantly uncomfortable and started to turn away but realized that he wasn't at home anymore. He knew nobody and nobody would recognize him here. After having a mini fight with himself in his head, Mickey walked up to the bar and ordered a beer. He sat down on the stool and cradled the neck of the bottle in his hands. He looked around and tried not to stare at the half naked dancers standing on stages, rolling their hips to the music, or to the guys making out with each other on the dance floor. He finished his beer and asked for another.

"I told ya you'd be seeing me again."

Mickey turned around and saw Ian, shirtless with only silver booty shorts on, standing behind him. He had eyeliner smudged around his green eyes and glitter all over his pale chest. It took Mickey a minute to realize who it was then it finally clicked.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be?" Mickey had to hold back a laugh. Ian looked ridiculous.

"25 bucks gets you a dance." Ian grinned at the dark haired boy, rolling his hips as he stepped closer to Mickey.

"25 bucks for your lame ass huh?"

"That's the friend's discount."

"We're friends now, huh?" Mickey crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the Redhead amused. He decided he wasn't that bad after all.

"Hoping" Ian sat down next to Mickey and nudged his shoulder with his. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Seriously, man, you look fuckin' stupid."

Ian rolled his eyes playfully like he's heard it before. "I asked you first."

"I couldn't sleep, needed a drink." Mickey shrugged. "Your turn – go."

"I need more money, the coffee shop pays shit and I got bills to pay." Ian shrugged next.

"Why bother with the coffee shop then? Why not get a better job?"

A smile crept on Ian's lips as he eyed Mickey. The dark haired boy just rolled his eyes, mostly to hide the fact that he was probably blushing. "Is this you wanting to get to know me? Perhaps we are friends."

"Don't read into it, asshole. It was just a fuckin' question."

Ian stood up and looked back at the stage where he had to be dancing. "Stick around for another 45 minutes, you can ask all the fuckin' questions you want. But right now I gotta go back to work. So, enjoy your time here at The Eagle." Ian gave a quick wink to Mickey before he turned around in the direction of his stage.

He watched Ian climb up and wave down to a few of the guys around him and started dancing to the beat. He moved his hips and swayed his arms. Mickey couldn't help but stare. He was a good dancer and everyone seemed to like him too. He sure stood out more than the rest of the dancers because of his fire red hair. Ian glanced to Mickey and saw that he had been staring. Ian licked his lips and started dancing, for Mickey and only for Mickey.

His cheeks got hot and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He quickly turned around and knew that Ian must be laughing to himself. He sipped his beer slowly and prayed that the next 45 minutes would go by fast because he just wanted to leave.

"Haven't seen you around here before?" A tall blonde sat down next to Mickey.

"Aren't you fuckin' Sherlock Holmes." Mickey spat back. He might have had one too many drinks in the hour he waited for Ian.

"Easy tiger." The blonde laughed. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Mickey held up his half empty glass of rum and coke and raised an eyebrow. "Got one, thanks."

"Are you always this difficult to pick up?"

"Where does it say that I want to be picked up?"

The blonde looked around. "Dude, you're in a gay bar?"

"Are you calling me gay?" Mickey stood up, towering over the man sitting down. "Wanna say that –"

He was cut off by someone pulling him away. It was Ian. "Hey, tough guy. Let's get going." Ian tugged Mickey alongside and Mickey just glared at the blonde who looked like he had almost shit himself. Ian laughed once they were finally out of the club. He had changed into regular clothes and took off the stupid eyeliner.

Mickey was stumbling beside him. "Have a little too much to drink there?" He slung an arm around Mickey's waist to help him walk properly. Mickey instantly tensed up but didn't reject the help. He needed it.

"I was waiting for your stupid fuckin' ass." Mickey slurred.

"You could have left some drinks for the other people in the club." Ian laughed again and it just reminded Mickey that he liked his laugh.

"You said 45 minutes. That was - …that was…" Mickey thought for a minute, calculating in his head.

"It was 45 minutes."

"Fuck." Mickey laughed.

"Where do you live, Mickey? I'll take you home."

Mickey looked around and blinked confused. He had no idea. "Fuck." Mickey laughed louder. "Shit I have no fuckin' clue."

Ian sighed and shook his head. "Is it alright then if I take you to my house?"

"Smooth, Firecrotch."

"To sober you up, dickhead."

"Whatever."

"So you give lapdances for a living and don't even feel weird about it?"

Mickey had his feet kicked up on the coffee table, staring at the Ginger who sat across from him in a big chair, a blanket wrapped around his body.

"Hell yeah. How do you feel guilty for making over 500 a night? Jesus. Pays my rent."

"I need a job." Mickey sighed and rubbed his face, reality starting to kick in.

"I can- "

"No fucking way am I going to be dancing in your stupid fucking club." He shook his head.

"I was going to say…I can get you a job at the coffee shop." Ian half smiled at Mickey.

"I thought you said the pay is shit."

"It is – but the employees aren't."

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Right."

Ian shifted in his seat, studying Mickey. "What are you running away from?"

"What?" Mickey raised his eyebrows at the boy.

"You're running away, yeah? What from? Or who?"

"None of your business." Mickey mumbled and started to stand up. He grabbed his coat. "Thanks for uh – the company."

"Just stay the night man. It's late. You can take my bed, I"ll crash on the couch." Ian insisted, pushing Mickey towards Ians bedroom. The bed was big and it looked inviting. Much better than the shit box spring he called a bed in his tiny apartment above a small convenience store.

Mickey didn't protest. Instead, he nodded and half smiled at the ginger. "Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

It all happened so quickly. One minute Mickey was in a deep sleep, having a wonderful dream then the next second he felt hands around his neck and his animalistic behaviour kicked in. Mickey's eyes shot open wide as he swung a punch as hard as he could half asleep, right into the other person's face.

"JESUS. CHRIST!" Ian yelled covering his eye with both his hands. "HOLY fucking! HELL." He cried in pain.

Mickey's eyes were still blown wide staring at the ginger who was swearing. "What the fuck were you doing!?" Mickey yelled back, pain starting to kick in, in his knuckles. "Who fucking wraps their hands around someone's neck while they are sleeping?!" Mickey uncovered himself of the mountain of blankets he was sleeping in to move closer to Ian.

"I was checking your fucking pulse! You've been asleep for fourteen fucking hours! I was making sure you were breathing!" Ian moved his hand so Mickey could take a look at his face. There was already a bruise forming around his green eyes.

Mickey blinked slowly. Had it really been that long? "Shit." Mickey felt bad because Ian's face did look like it was hurting. "Lets uh – get some ice." It took Mickey a second to realize that he was still in Ian's apartment and practically made himself at home. He found his way to the kitchen and opened up the freezer finding a bag of frozen peas. He handed it to Ian who winced at the pain once it was on his eye.

"Sorry, I haven't slept in a couple days and your bed is really…nice." Mickey scratched his cheek awkwardly as he looked at the time.

"It's okay man. I just was making sure that you were okay." Ian mumbled. "Where did you learn to throw a punch like that? God damn, that fucking hurt."

Mickey chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Grew up on the Southside, man. If you didn't know how to punch like that, you'd be dead within minutes."

"You should teach me." Ian put the frozen peas down and held up his fists. "Come handy at the club for the guys who like to get a little bit friendly." Ian stuck his tongue out just a little bit, focusing on his fists. Mickey tried not to smile and stepped forward, awkwardly wrapping his hands around Ian's, showing him the proper way to hold them up.

"Now swing as hard as you can." Mickey instructed once Ian had the proper form. "Just go through with the swing and you'll be fine." Mickey nodded and stepped in front of Ian.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Believe me, you won't." Mickey laughed.

Ian nodded and looked at his fists once more before he swung his right arm around and towards Mickey's jaw. Mickey quickly, locked his hand around Ian's fist, stopping the punch before it hit his face.

"Nice." Mickey nodded and Ian beamed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

They practiced Ian's punched for almost a half an hour before Mickey looked at the clock again. "I should be going. Thanks for letting me crash."

"Wait" Ian protested, batting his eyelashes at Mickey. "I can order a pizza. We can watch movies or something."

"This isn't like a fucking date, Ian." Mickey grumbled. "I got wasted and crashed at your house."

"Right, and I let you sleep in my bed for a fucking day. You owe me your company now."

Ian ordered the pizza. Meat lovers for Mickey and plain pepperoni and cheese pizza for himself. While they waited for the delivery man to bring them their pizzas, they argued on what movie to watch. Mickey wanted to watch Rocky but insisted on Avatar. Fucking Avatar. Mickey thought it was a joke at first then gave in once he saw how excited the ginger was to watch the movie.

"You never answered my question from last night." Mickey was sitting on the couch, a beer in his hands watching Ian set up the DVD.

"Which?" Ian responded.

"Why do you still work at the coffee shop is it pays shit. Why not just work only at the club?"

Ian finished setting up the DVD and turned around sitting a little too close to Mickey. "It's a balance for me I guess. I love working at the club. Everyone is so great there, the pay is awesome and I have fun just…dancing around. But sometimes it gets too much. I kinda get that realization half way through that I am making my money by dry humping old dudes and sometimes I get disgusted with myself. The coffee shop just…mellows me out." He explained then shot a look at Mickey. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can. Doesn't mean I'll answer it though."

"Why were you in a gay bar?"

Mickey didn't answer.

"Just answer, com'on."

"Come on yourself, firecrotch, the movie is starting."

Ian sighed in defeat and focused on the TV. They got in about half an hour into the movie when there was a knock on the door. Ian got up and reached into his pocket for a 20 dollar bill. He paid for the pizzas and placed them on the coffee table in front of the TV. Ian avoided looking at Mickey. He grabbed slice for himself and leaned back into the couch to watch the movie.

Mickey watched the ginger and rolled his eyes. This kid was going to be a girl about this. "I didn't know it was a gay bar until I went inside." Mickey finally gave in and replied to the question.

"You didn't leave though."

"I didn't leave." He repeated.

"Are you gay?"

Mickey grabbed a piece of pizza and sat back in the couch, avoiding Ian this time.

"It's okay if you are. I am."

The Thug raised his eyebrows to his hairline and chuckled. "I know you are gay, man. You are the fuckin' poster boy for gay boys of America." Mickey took a bite of the pizza. "I'm not gay."

"Okay." Ian replied and started watching the movie again.

There was only about ten minutes left of the movie, two empty boxes of pizza and Ian was passed out beside Mickey. The Thug tried not to stare at Ian, but he thought he looked cute all curled up on the side of the couch, snoring quietly. Mickey still thought the movie was stupid and was pissed that Ian had fallen asleep.

His phone started to vibrate in his pocket and Mickey took it out and saw that his sister Mandy was calling him.

"Yo." He said in a hushed whisper.

"Hey – what are you doing right now?"

"Uh-watching a movie."

"Good. Come pick me up. I'm at Grand Central Station." And with that Mandy hung up the phone. Mickey stared blankly at his phone, confused. Why was Mandy in New York? He shook his head and looked back at Mickey, tapping his foot.

"Yo, sleepy face. I gotta get going."

Ian's eyes started to open slowly and yawned loudly. "Where you going?" He stretched his arms out.

"Grand Central. My sister is here. For some reason." Mickey was still confused.

"Want me to walk you there? It's only like five blocks."

"Jesus." Mickey stood up and started walking towards the front door to put on his shoes. "Do you want to lay a blanket out next and watch the fuckin' stars?"

"I'm being a good friend! Stop rejecting me." Ian pouted and put on his shoes too. He was just going to come regardless if Mickey wanted to be alone or not.

Mandy was standing outside the station with his foot up against a wall, smoking a cigarette. She had a duffle bag of clothes beside her and her face lit up once she saw Mickey. She also had a black eye.

"Hey douchebag." She grinned and wrapped her arms around her big brother.

"Fucktwat, what happened to your eye?" He pulled away and lifted her chin up slightly to get a better view of her eye. Matched Ian's.

"Terry is what happened." Mandy started and looked past Mickey to stare at the redhead who was standing behind the two siblings with his hands in his pockets. "Who the fuck are you?" she made a face at him.

Ian extended his hand out and smiled. "Ian Gallagher."

"Okay." Mandy shook her head and looked back at Mickey. "Boyfriend already?" she giggled and Mickey punched her arm.

"What the fuck did Terry do?" He said through his teeth, stomach in knots just with the thought of his father touching his sister.

Mandy shrugged and looked back at Ian. "Do you mind – uh, giving us some…time?" she said. Mickey looked back at Ian and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for letting me crash."

"Anytime." Ian gave Mickey a small smile then looked back at Mandy. "Nice meeting ya." Ian started to turn away but turned back and slipped a small piece of paper into Mickey's coat pocket. The Milkovich looked at Ian unimpressed and the ginger just walked off with a hop to his step.

Mickey quickly turned to look at Mandy who was just smiling. "He's cute." Mandy commented.

"Don't change the subject. What did Terry do?"

Mandy sighed and sat on the curb, playing with the cigarette in her hand. "Remember a couple years ago when he went on a bender because he missed mom?" Mandy began and Mickey nodded. "Well, I never told you this but uh – he sort of….got me pregnant." Mandy said finally, looking down at her shoes. Mickey's felt like he was going to be sick.

"He…he raped you?" His voice was quiet and Mandy nodded.

"Right, well Jenna helped me out. I told her it was some guy in English class. She believed me and it was all okay. Terry didn't remember a thing so." She shrugged. "He went on another bender last night. Something to do with you – having a fag for a son and having a dead wife." She shook her head. "I don't know, it's hard to understand him when he's drunk. So he tried to let out his anger on me – and well….tried to rape me again." Mandy mumbled the last part. "I fought back this time….and that's how I have the black eye. I packed my things and left first thing this morning. I didn't know where to go."

Mickey wrapped an arm around his sister and sighed. "Jesus." He said after a long period of silence. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Mandy smiled and stood up. "So let's go." Mickey stood up and grabbed her bag for her.

"My place is shit." Mickey warned her. "I only have one matress and a bean bag chair."

"That's okay."

"So who is this Ian Gallagher?" Mandy was curled up on the bean bag chair smoking a cigarette.

Mickey was putting cleaner sheets on the mattress and shrugged. "Some guy I met at a coffee shop. Then at a club."

"Do you like him?"

"He's okay. Kinda annoying."

"Is he gay?"

"Mmmhm." Mickey tucked in the corners of the sheets.

"Does he know you're gay too?" Mandy's eyebrows were raised.

"Jesus, are we playing 21 questions right now?"

"Mickey! I take pride in knowing that I am the only one who knows you're gay. Now spill!"

And it was true. Mandy had found out a few years back when Mickey started fucking around with a guy. It wasn't serious. They both established that it they were fuck buddies and that was it. A quick release for both of them and they didn't need to feel anything. Mandy heard rumors about it around school and decided to follow Mickey one day and caught them. She was okay with it and always stuck up for her brother, especially to Terry but it took Mickey a little getting used to the idea of someone knowing one of his biggest secrets.

"No he does not know I am gay. Are you happy now?"

Mandy giggled and nodded. "Sure am. What did he put in your pocket earlier?"

Mickey had completely forgot about that and picked his coat up from the floor and pulled out the piece of paper from inside. "His number."

"So text him?" Mandy said like it was the obvious thing to do.

Mickey shrugged and decided to text the number.

_Fuckhead you think ur smooth by slipping me ur number?_

**Well it worked didn't it? You're texting me.**

Mickey rolled his eyes. By this time, Mandy was passed out in the freshly made bed that Mickey made up for her and he was sitting in the bean bag chair, chain smoking.

**How's Mandy?**

_Fine. You don't know my sister till you've fought my sister. She's tough._

**That's good. **

_Yeah. _

**What r u doing?**

_Uh I'm sitting_

**Want to come over?**

_Don't think it's a good idea leaving Mands. _

**Can I come to yours?**

Mickey didn't respond for a while. He contemplated about the idea for a long time in his head. This wasn't a booty call was it? And if it was, as far as Ian knew, he wasn't gay. Yet, Mickey was shit at hiding his 'secret'. Mickey chewed on his bottom lip.

_Yeah. Ok. _


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey opened the door and Ian was standing there with a big grin on his face. He shut the bedroom door to give Mandy privacy and lead Ian through to the 'living room.' There was no furniture in there except a small table and cushions to sit on.

"Nice place." Ian commented.

"Shut up. I know it's a shit hole." Mickey mumbled sitting down against a wall pulling out his pack of cigarettes. He lit one up and exhaled the smoke from his nose.

"No, seriously I actually like it." Ian sat in front of Mickey. "Has character." Their knees were almost touching. He smiled and took a cigarette from Mickey's pack. He lit it and held it in his hand for a second before inhaling. "Haven't smoked in years."

"Why the fuck are you doing it then?" Milkovich raised an eyebrow.

"Peer pressure." Ian exhaled happily.

"Nobody is fuckin' pressuring you, dickface."

Ian laughed and stayed quiet for a second enjoying the cigarette. "So …Mandy." Ian looked up at Mickey. "She's okay?"

"I already told you man, she's fine."

"That bruise didn't look fine."

"My dad just went off on her again. Not a big deal."

Ian coughed out the smoke, looking at Mickey stunned. Mickeys tone was normal because shit like that happened almost every day. It wasn't new to them, or a surprise. They expected it and were used to it.

"What do you mean it's not a big deal?"

Mickey shrugged.

"Has he done shit like that to you before?"

Mickey couldn't help but laugh. "Of course he has. Jesus, Terry is a fucking sociopath."

"What about your mom?"

"Dead."

Ian stayed quiet and nodded and felt bad for Mickey. Fuck, nobody took pity for a Milkovich.

"Wipe that look off your face, Gallagher." Mickey saw Ian nod and he sighed. He didn't want to talk about heavy shit in the middle of the night with a guy he just met. "So don't you have some laps to dance on or some shit?" Mickey clicked his tongue and stuck the cigarette in between his lips.

"Got the night off." Ian replied. "I just didn't want to be alone tonight. I like your company." He shrugged.

Mickey's muscles instantly froze. He has never been told before that someone actually enjoyed being around him. He looked down at his cigarette burning in his hand and felt Ian's eyes on him, waiting for him to say something. Anything, but Mickey was stuck.

"I have an idea." Ian grinned at the Thug who had his eyebrow raised.

"Why don't I show you the city?" Ian suggested, standing up. "I feel like you need a true New Yorker to show you around and tell you what's good around the city. Best places to eat, best places to drink, good shops to shop in…" Ian rambled on as Mickey stood up.

"It's like…the middle of the night."

"Yeah?" Ian shrugged him off like it wasn't a big deal.

Mickey just nodded and found his coat. He didn't have to say yes or no. He thought it sounded like a fun idea. Besides, he wanted to avoid any questions from Mandy if she woke up to find Ian in his apartment in the middle of the night.

It was nearly sunrise and Ian and Mickey were still out wandering the city. They had stopped at a few places to try ice cream, a hot dog, and grabbed a soda. Mickey knew now all the best places around and was a little relieved that he knew the city a bit better.

"Now I'm going to show you my secret getaway place." Ian stated, arriving at a building. Mickey eyed the building. It was abandoned.

"Is this the part where you rape and kill me?" Mickey joked following the ginger into the building and up the stairs.

Ian chuckled. "This is the place where I go to think. But honestly, the view from up here is fuckin' fantastic. We will make it in time to watch the sunrise and it's just, ugh- breath taking. You can see the entire city."

"That sounds fuckin' gay man."

"Yeah, well."

They walked up what seemed to be a million flights of stairs until they reached the top of the building. Ian picked the lock; and Mickey was impressed by that skill the Ginger had, and followed him onto the roof. He did have to admit the view was great, but it's not like he was ever going to admit that.

Ian walked over to the edge and sighed happily. The sky was just starting to turn a light blue and pink. Mickey stood beside Ian awkwardly, feeling weird interrupting him while he was taking everything in. Mickey never understood people who enjoyed sun rises.

They both sat down on the edge of the building. "20 questions." Ian stated.

"What?"

"It's a game. We go back and forth asking each other questions."

"Whats the point in that?" Mickey made a face at Ian.

"To get to know each other, Jesus Christ Mickey. I'll go first." He shook his head and thought of his first question. "When you were a kid, what did you want to be when you were older?"

"The fuck kind of question is that?" Mickey felt embarrassed because growing up in the Southside, having a 'dream' was a joke.

"A good one! Answer it."

"Fuck – A race car driver." Mickey said quietly. "I always watched it on TV with my brothers." He shrugged. 'It looked fun…." Mickey wanted to quickly change the question so Ian didn't have time to ask about his childhood. "What's uh – your favourite color?"

Ian stared at him for a minute. "Blue." He grinned and Mickey rolled his eyes because Ian was talking about his eyes. "Favorite holiday?"

Mickey hated how hard the questions where for him. He had a shit childhood and he didn't know how many ways he could explain that to Ian. Holidays weren't a thing in the Milkovich house. He sighed and shook his head. "Uh, fuck. Halloween."

"Why?" Ian tilted his head, curious.

"Terrorizing kids are fun." Mickey shrugged. "When did you know you were gay?" The question slipped out of Mickey's mouth so fast he didn't even realized he said it until he saw how surprised Ian was by the question.

"I think I always kind of knew." Ian began with a shrug. "Growing up, I had a lot of friends who were girls and I was never really attracted to them. I guess maybe around 10 I figured that girls just wasn't my thing."

Mickey blinked slowly, not really knowing what to say.

"When did you know you were gay?" Ian shot back quickly.

"I'm not gay."

"Fine, can I reword my question then?" Ian raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to play this stupid game to begin with but here we are playing…so yeah whatever."

"How old were you when you first hooked up with a guy?"

Mickey sighed. This guy wasn't going to give up on this so he decided that he would shut the kid up by answering his question. "Like, 16. 17 maybe. I forgot." Mickey said quietly looking down at the ground.

"Hm." Ian replied. "Your turn, ask away."

"How old is the oldest guy you've fucked?"

"I think he was in his 60's or something. Quite old." He chuckled at Mickey's expression. "It's not that creepy, okay? We sorta dated for a while but then it got weird when I found out he was my sister's boyfriends dad so that ended pretty quickly. "He bought me nice shit."

Mickey scratched his cheek awkwardly. He couldn't imagine being with someone so old. In fact, he couldn't imagine being with anyone, ever. He nodded slowly, taking in the fact that Ian was a lot more experienced than he was and shrugged. "That's…cool."

Ian tilted his head to the side. "What? That's all you're going to say?"

"I don't know your life, man. Your past is your past. Who am I to judge?" Mickey pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one up in his mouth. "Did you like – love him or something?" Mickey said with the cancer stick in between his lips.

Ian shook his head instantly. "My turn to ask the question." He took the cigarette from Mickey's lip and inhaled from it. "Why did you really move here? You said for an adventure, before, but there has to be a real reason why."

Mickey sighed and thought about how he was going to answer the question carefully. He had never been asked so many personal questions at once. "It's hard to explain." Mickey began.

"Try me."

"It's hard to explain it to someone like you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ian retorted.

"You're so…open, about everything. I bet you come from a great, family and all that bullshit, and never seen anyone get beat for anything. Where I came from, I got beat on a daily bases. That's why I left. Tired of having to deal with that bullshit." Mickey tried to explain.

"Why did you get abused all the time?" Ian tried to understand.

"That's just who Terry is. He's a fuckin' asshole and he hates everyone."

Ian went silent. He didn't know what else to say but felt like he needed to comfort Mickey or something. Ian's arm wrapped around Mickey's shoulders and hugged the boy into his side. "I'm sorry." Ian whispered quietly. Mickey froze to Ian's touch and started to move away.

"Just leave it man. It doesn't fuckin' matter anymore. That's why I'm living here now. Jesus." He held his hands together in his lap and refused to look up at Ian who felt rejected.

"Okay."

Mickey cleared his throat. "This game is stupid." He stood up and looked down at the ginger. "I'm gonnna head back home. I'm tired."

Ian stood up next to Mickey and nodded. "Yeah, I have work soon. You gonna get home alright?"

Mickey nodded and started heading towards the doors. "See ya later." Mickey called out.

"Does that mean I get to see you again?!" Ian called back.

And with that, Mickey stuck out his middle finger and Ian knew that was a yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey got home that morning pretty early and didn't expect Mandy to be awake but he was wrong. She was sitting on the bean bag chair with a coffee mug in one hand and a cigarette in another. She raised an eyebrow when Mickey walked through the door. Mickey threw his house keys onto the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee without saying a word. He looked up at his sister whose expression didn't change.

"What?" Mickey finally said, sitting down in front of Mandy and sipped his coffee.

"You know what."

"We just went for a walk." Mickey said into his mug.

"You like him."

Mickey looked up at her and pursed his lips together. "Yeah? So what if I do?"

"Then do something about it then, douchebag!" Mandy said loudly, punching Mickey on the shoulder.

"What the hell am I supposed to do!?" He yelled back. "I've known him for a couple days! I don't know how any of this shit is supposed to work!"

"Where is he right now?"

"Work, probably."

"Then go over there and tell him you like him or something. Jesus, I know you aren't that smart Mickey, but it doesn't take a genius to figure this shit out."

"Alright, jesus. Calm down." The thug got up and shuffled into his room. "I'm going to shower first."

Mickey walked into the Café and it was busy. He could see Ian's ginger hair miles away and Ian spotted Mickey too. The Ginger nodded at him and Mickey smiled as he took a seat at the table. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to say but hoped that Ian would do most of the talking.

He came by with a pot of coffee and a mug and poured it while smiling that made Mickey's heart race. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He set the mug down. "With the way things ended this morning I thought I'd never see you again." Ian looked behind to see if there was anybody who needed help before he sat down in front of Mickey.

"Yeah, about that." Mickey started as he poured a packet of sugar into his coffee. "Can we talk?" He said slowly and saw Ian's expression drop.

"Oh god. What did I do? We're not even dating and we're already having 'the talk?"

"No, nothing like that. I – fuck, Ian I just need to talk to you." Mickey said frustrated.

He looked at his clock "I have a break in like twenty minutes if you want to wait? Otherwise I'm off at 2:30 and we can talk then?" Ian explained.

"Shit, I can wait till your break." Mickey said and Ian stood up.

"Alright." Ian was curious what Mickey had to say.

"…Mickey I have only a half hour break. You're going to have to talk at some point." Ian said finally after a long and awkward silence.

"I'm bad at this." Mickey mumbled. They were sitting outside at a table so Mickey could smoke and he was already on his third.

"Bad at what?" Ian leaned forward slightly and Mickey looked up.

"You know – talking about…feelings."

"Oh." Ian started to finally catch on. "Want me to help you out then?"

Mickey nodded and Ian sat back.

"You're gay," Ian started and Mickey nodded. A smile started to form on Ian's lips. "Alright, you are gay and you are scared to admit it?" Ian asked but Mickey shook his head. "You're gay and you….are okay with it?" He tried again.

Mickey inhaled deeply and flicked the ashes off his cigarette. "Ashamed." He said quietly and Ian nodded.

"Right…Mickey you don't have anything to be ashamed about."

"Shut the fuck up, yes I do. I'm Southside."

Ian rolled his eyes. "That means nothing."

"Yeah, go there and then decide." Mickey huffed and took a long drag and looked at Ian again. "I think you're cool, alright?"

Ian sat back in his seat, folding his arms over his chest with an amused look on his face.

"What?" Mickey said quickly.

"Is that your way of telling me you like me?"

"Shut the fuck up, man. Don't make it a bigger deal than it has to be." Mickey huffed.

Ian smiled and nodded. "I like you." Ian said finally and Mickey couldn't help but smile. He hid it though by putting the cigarette in front of his lips.

"Okay."

"Wanna come over after work?" Ian offered. "We can make out for a while and order Chinese food."

"So fucking gay." Mickey laughed then nodded. "Yeah, okay. Whatever. I'll be here."

Ian nodded and stood up walking over to Mickey. He knelt down and put his hands on Mickey's knees looking up at him and speaking in a whisper. "Seriously, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're not in the Southside anymore, man. Nobody is gonna care if you kiss a guy or whatever." He sat up slightly and kissed the top of Mickey's head. "Don't listen to those assholes."


End file.
